Zombie Idol
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: De alguna manera Naruto ha terminado convertido en un maldito cuerpo putrefacto come-cerebros a causa de una chiflada. Siendo él un Idol del momento, no puede truncar su exitosa carrera, ni aun cuando se caiga parte por parte. [Pausa temporalmente]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Zombie Idol

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance, humor y drama.

**Resumen: **De alguna manera Naruto ha terminado convertido en un maldito cuerpo putrefacto come-cerebros a causa de una chiflada. Siendo él un Idol del momento, no puede truncar su exitosa carrera, ni aun cuando se caiga parte por parte.

* * *

**Z**o**m**b**i**e **I**d**o**l

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Prólogo]**

* * *

Flashes por doquier y paparazis inundando su espacio personal lo abrumaron.

Lo último que escuchó fue el gritó de Iruka en la lejanía mientras él corría hacia la salida de aquel lugar sin fin.

Las aclamaciones que antes lo alzaron por los cielos de la fama hasta ser capaz de tocar las estrellas en el firmamento ahora se convertían en los ecos del caos.

Salió a la calle y el sonido de los autos pitar llegó a sus oídos.

Las aves aletear por encima de su cabeza y el sonido de los frenos hacer chirriar a las llantas contra el pavimento se escuchó junto con los últimos latidos del corazón de Naruto y el sonido de la sangre salpicar.

* * *

**[Fin del prólogo]**


	2. La historia se cuenta al revés

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Zombie Idol

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **Humor/Romance/Drama

**Resumen: **De alguna manera Naruto ha terminado convertido en un maldito cuerpo putrefacto come-cerebros a causa de una chiflada. Siendo él un Idol del momento, no puede truncar su exitosa carrera, ni aun cuando se caiga parte por parte.

* * *

**Z**o**m**b**i**e **I**d**o**l

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

— Morirás.

Él se quedó en shock por un momento observando los ojos castaños de aquel indigente que se había atrevido a tomarle de la mano cuando estaba hablando por teléfono. La primera reacción que tuvo fue zafarse del agarre de aquel mugroso ese, sin embargo, la afirmación que el hombre barbudo le soltó, tan seguro de sí y con esa mirada llena de confianza le hizo tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

* * *

— ¡Diablos, Naruto! ¿Dónde te has metido?

El rubio se giró hacia donde la voz enfurecida de Iruka, su representante, se escuchaba junto con el sonido del tak tak de sus zapatos relucientes de limpios. Todas las personas se les quedaban observando pese a no detener su paso, y las jovencitas que cuchicheaban a su alrededor, soltando risillas chillonas y apuntes en los dedos lo hacían sentir incómodo.

— Iruka –pronunció él.

— La conferencia la tenemos en 20 minutos y tú decides irte. ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?! La disquera ha gastado mucho en ti. No puedes hacer lo que…

Mas los sermones del hombre castaño se interrumpieron abruptamente al observar el indigente que tomaba de manera confiada la mano de su _estrella._ Frunció el ceño, pues Iruka no podía permitir que alguien como aquel vagabundo tocara la mano de Naruto.

— Como sea, larguémonos –alejó al chico del otro —. Tome, esto será suficiente –ofreció al hombre ¥5 y se llevó al ojiazul con él.

Naruto caminó detrás de Iruka siendo guiado hacia el interior de aquel edificio de gran renombre donde se llevaría a cabo uno de los hechos más importantes dentro de su carrera como Idol de todo Tokio. Era en serio muy, muy importante, hasta había el rumor de que le harían un salón de la fama. Durante todo un mes él estuvo emocionado pues no hallaba en que más entretenerse hasta que el esperado día por fin llegase.

Sin embargo, si era tanta su emoción… ¿Por qué no sonreía?

* * *

**L**a **h**istoria **s**e **c**uenta **a**l **r**evés

* * *

Gritos en el aire. Luces dar con su rostro. Personas importantes y con mucho papel verde dentro de sus billeteras, escondidas en los bolsillos traseros de aquellos apretados pantalones. Él sonrió. La sonrisa como la de un verdadero príncipe. _Príncipe consentido_, mejor dicho.

— ¿Naruto-kun, cree usted que su nuevo álbum _"Zero love"_ tenga éxito como sus anteriores trabajos?

— La verdad…

— Por supuesto que sí.

La joven reportera observó al otro lado donde el representante oficial del gran Idol se encontraba, sonriendo ante cámaras y las caras de todos los presentes ahí. Naruto no pudo evitar bufar y cruzarse de brazos, ni si quiera fingió su mal humor ante paparazis.

— _"Zero love" _fue un trabajo que se extendió alrededor de tres meses. Cada pista fue compuesta por nuestros mejores compositores. Incluso Naruto compartió cabina con una orquesta filarmónica para el tema principal del álbum: _'Veneno con aderezo de queso'_, título que si me permiten decirlo, fue nuestro grandioso genio quien se lo puso.

Algunas sonrisas y risas por aquí y por allá.

Bufó.

_Qué asco_. Tanto tiempo esperando, pero de nueva cuenta Iruka se lanzaba contestando las cosas que _él _como Idol debería de responder.

— Siguiente pregunta –mascullo el joven Uzumaki.

Los paparazis hicieron gran revoloteo, levantando las manos al mismo tiempo y gritando "Yo, yo" escandalosamente. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el que más le interesaron y apuntó a chico sin chiste del final.

— Últimamente las críticas negativas han aumentado en tu club de fans oficial en la web. ¿Qué opinas al respecto? –cuestionó.

Él río. — Opino lo que cualquier otro…

—… Idol reconocido debe opinar –Naruto fulminó con la mirada al castaño que sonreía. Otra vez le había robado la palabra —. No a todos les gusta el mismo género de música que Naruto interpreta, sin embargo, él sabe que hay que tener tolerancia. Respeta cada uno de los comentarios que las personas dejan en su sitio web, sin embargo, no es algo que le quite el sueño ni tampoco le enfade. Naruto es un chico maduro. Él sabe cómo lidiar con esto.

Asi fue la cosa durante aquellos diez minutos. Preguntas estúpidas que Iruka al final contestaba. ¡En ese caso hubieran traído a Iruka! Él prácticamente era un cero a la izquierda, pues Iruka era el centro de atención ahora.

El de cabellos rubios observó a todos, total, nadie le estaba poniendo atención. Cámaras por doquier y flash lo cegaron por un momento, pero después de un par de segundos de acostumbrarse, algo llamó su atención.

« _¿Orejas de conejo?_ » pensó él, desconcertado.

Ok, ok, estaba claro que vivían en Tokio. Estaba dentro de una cultura un tanto _liberal_, sin embargo, esto era demasiado. Que hubiese alguien haciendo _cosplay _de "x" personaje en una conferencia ya era demasiado.

Naruto entrecerró su mirada, pero lo único que observaba era ese par de puntiagudas orejas blancas con dos moñitos rojizos. Él intento ver por todos lados el rostro de aquella _otaku _o quien fuese que andaba haciendo una de sus payadas, pero las demás personas le estorbaban el paso.

— Tengo una pregunta, pero esta vez, deseo que Naruto-san la conteste.

Dejó de ver hacia el fondo para volver su vista hacia un hombre que nunca antes había visto. De hecho, su sola apariencia la resultó demasiado _fuera de este mundo_.

— Claro… ¿Qué quiere saber? –cuestionó Naruto, un tanto confuso y observando la enorme nariz de aquel _particular personaje _de distinguido traje re rayas que le recordaron a una cebra que vio en el zoológico cuando fue niño.

— ¿Qué piensa usted al respecto sobre el _debut _de su hermano gemelo como solista después de haberse separado?

_Ugh_.

Golpe bajo.

— Creo que…

— Deseo que Naruto-san conteste la pregunta –cortó las palabras del representante el hombre de enorme nariz y disfraz de cebra.

La mayoría de las miradas recayeron en el joven rubio que no supo cómo responder a aquello.

Era notoria la incomodidad de la pregunta. Todos estaban enterados de la separación de los gemelos Uzumaki, antes llamados _'Pro Blue',_ hacia unos meses atrás cuando la misma disquera _Pandora Records _anunció la noticia. Las razones eran desconocidas, pero muchos _zopilotes _al aire no dejaban de husmear y encontrar la verdadera causa.

— ¿Naruto-san?

— Vamos, Naruto, responde. Estás haciendo el ridículo –masculló entre dientes Iruka a Naruto, sonriendo de dientes para fuera para hacer ver que no había nada de malo, que el ojiazul podría responder sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero los murmullos silenciosos no se hicieron esperar.

_Y ese par de orejas blancas se alzaron con interés._

* * *

_» El queso es añejo, igual que tu corazón._

_Lo podrido no me sabe bien ni con chispas de chocolate._

_Y la sonrisa torcida que decora tu rostro me recuerda a un homicida._

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola, hola!

Me da gusto que a todos les haya gustado esta nueva idea.

Me disculpo por lo corto que fue el prólogo, hasta yo misma me regañe por eso, sin embargo, podría decirse que no tenía nada avanzado y eso era lo único que poseía en el documento. Hasta el día de hoy pude darle una revisada a esta idea (hubo trabajo esta semana).

En fin, quiero agradecer, como siempre, a todas las personitas que me dejan sus lindos comentarios. ¡En verdad los amo!

**Andy Uzuga**

**Tamae Namikaze Hyuga**

**Miss Tsuki-Chan**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**karylandero3**

**Noelialuna**

Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para contestar a sus comentarios como he tenido la costumbre, y la verdad quiero explicar que eso se ha debido a ciertas _aceleraciones _en mi vida cotidiana, pero intentaré exprimir algo de tiempo y contestarles cómo se merecen.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Realmente estoy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes por seguir leyéndome.

Muchos besos y disfruten de la lectura.

**PD: **Cualquier duda (que responderé sin hacer spoiler) siéntanse en libertad de hacerla por medio de un comentario o un MP.

**PD2: **Siguiente capítulo: **De nuevo esas orejas blancas.**

**PD3: **Perdonen por los títulos de canciones y frases sin sentido. Mitsu-chan no es buena componiendo.


	3. De nuevo esas orejas blancas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Zombie Idol

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **Humor/Romance/Drama

**Resumen: **De alguna manera Naruto ha terminado convertido en un maldito cuerpo putrefacto come-cerebros a causa de una chiflada. Siendo él un Idol del momento, no puede truncar su exitosa carrera, ni aun cuando se caiga parte por parte.

* * *

**Z**o**m**b**i**e **I**d**o**l

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 2]**

* * *

_«Estoy encarcelado en una acolchonada prisión de algodón de azúcar,_

_lo dulce de la vida me hace ahogarme con mi propia saliva _

_y el tóxico de tu amor_

_me envenena como a un ratón»_

* * *

**D**e **n**uevo **e**sas **o**rejas **b**lancas

* * *

El palo picar la textura de la piel del rubio tendido todavía en el suelo dio una sensación bastante similar a cuando entierras el dedo en medio del pan calientito. Él no tenía ningún signo vital y la sangre podía beberse cálida todavía, pero un herbívoro no puede tomar sangre ni comer carne, porque eso es pecado y es malo. Y ella no es mala.

No, por supuesto que no, ella es bastante buena.

La oreja derecha se movía hacia arriba, la oreja de la izquierda hacia abajo, y después, con sincronización, las dos se movían hacia los costados. La sirena de ambulancias se escuchaba en la lejanía y los gritos de las personas alrededor suyo. Muy pronto todo se convertiría en un caos y eso no era bueno. Sakura-chan pidió sutileza, y si hacía un gran escándalo no sería bueno.

Ella se puso de pie y el vestido esponjado rebotó. Dio un par de pacitos, dando a relucir sus zapatitos bien limpios y de un tacón pequeño, junto con las medias de diferentes colores –como el arcoíris– que remarcaban la silueta de sus piernas, los moñitos de tono rojizo danzar junto con los movimientos de su cuerpo en ambas de sus orejas y el chalequito. El reloj reposando entre la blancura de sus guantes le indicó que llegaba tarde y que debía de darse prisa.

— Espero no llegar tarde para el té. A Sakura-chan no le gusta que llegue tarde –murmuro. De un solo movimiento, colocó el cuerpo inerte del fallecido en su hombro, como un costal mísero de patatas que no tenía ningún valor.

Ella giró, y las hebras de su largo cabello negro-azulado bailaron al mismo son, mientras que sus ojos aperlados observaban todo a su alrededor.

Las mejillas antes pálidas y sin color ahora se llenaron de rojo pastel ante la mirada expectante de todos puestos sobre ella, con la boca abierta a un metro de largo y las pupilas totalmente abiertas de la impresión por su entrada.

— ¡N-No me miren! –gritó avergonzada, corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y quitando a todos los curiosos del camino como una bola de boliche hacia los pinos.

Hubo gritos sorprendidos por la acción tan inesperada de la joven. Algunas señoras que siempre metían la nariz donde no les debería de importar llamaron a las autoridades, a las fuerzas armadas o simplemente a sus esposos para que trajeran algún arma, explicando en el proceso el rapto del joven Idol por una chica de largas y raras orejas blancas.

* * *

— D-Despacio…

Cada movimiento era crucial, un error siquiera y podría mandar todo su arduo trabajo al escusado más usado de la casa de Lucifer.

— Ya casi…

Horas de intensa elaboración, planeación, concentración y trabajo había estado desempeñando desde hace 72 horas. Eso era mucho. Las grandes ojeras que por debajo de sus ojos se mostraban era seña total que la joven no había dormido, los cabellos despeinados y vestida con la bata de dormir y con un hedor no digno de una mujer higiénica aumentaban el hecho que había estado sentada ahí por mucho, pero mucho, tiempo.

— Un poco más…

— ¡Hey, Sakura, ¿ya terminaste…?!

El azoton de la puerta por culpa de un chico de dientudos colmillos, hizo que la concentración de la joven sentada se fuera al mismísimo escusado del diablo antes de que todos los huesos se cayeran.

Los puños cerrados y con venas saltando se estrecharon violentamente contra la madera del pequeño escritorio repleto de papeles con dibujos extraños donde se destacaban formulas químicas complicadas y con conocimientos más avanzados que un estudiando promedio de preparatoria, en la paredes ilustraciones, rayos X y cualquier estudio clínico estaba colgado, en cada uno de ellos, mostrando como principal foco de investigación el cerebro.

— ¡¿Es que no puedes tocar, bruto?!

— ¡Ouch, ouch! Pero que violenta… –se quejaba el pobre chico, haciendo muecas como la de un niño regañado que había recibido un buen pellizco por parte de su madre.

Solo que había dos cosas; en primera, no fue un pellizco, fue más bien la desgarradora sensación de que una mantis religiosa le había clavado su garra hasta lo más recóndito de su ser y segundo: Sakura no era su madre.

Ni aunque lo quisiera.

— ¡Deberías de hacerlo sushi, Sakura-san! –gritó alguien desde el escritorio.

El chico de dientes afilados estiró el cuello para ver lo que tanto había absorbido la atención de la de cabello rosado durante tres días. En la mesa la mitad del cuerpo de un gato se hallaba, mientras que dentro de una caja de cristal, la cabeza del mismo gato de su partido cuerpo le miraba iracundo.

— Tsk, ¿otra vez él? En serio Sakura, deberías reconsiderar tu labor. Con pegamento ni cinta pegarás a Cat-san de nuevo. Mejor ya date por vencida…

Solo se escuchó el sonido de las motosierra y el brazo del dientón cayó al suelo, inerte. Sakura le miró con ojos molestos, apagando la herramienta mientras que Suigetsu miraba su brazo tirado en el suelo, parpadeando bastante confundido.

— Oh, mi brazo –suspiró con resignación mientras se agachaba a recogerlo —. Y justo ayer lo pegue, tsk. Esto no es nada justo, Sakura. Tardo horas en pegar mi brazo, ¿por qué siempre tienes que cortarme el brazo derecho? ¿No preferirías mejor una pierna, mi cabeza o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo que no sea mi brazo derecho? Digo, porque no es mi culpa que tú seas zurda y hagas todo con tu mano izquierda, pero personas como yo hacemos todo con la mano derecha. Como por ejemplo: cortar la carne, cambiar de canal en la tele, enviar mensajes del teléfono, limpiarte el trasero después de ir al baño, quitarle el brassier a una chica… Ya sabes, cosas como esa.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu calló su boca al observar que la cara de póker de la peli rosada no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto, le seguía matando con la mirada y había vuelto a encender otra vez la motosierra.

— Está bien, está bien, es hora de irme. De hecho, creo que deje la _cola* _en la estufa. Si, ya sabía que necesitaría otra vez de la cola. Bien, iré a pegar mi brazo, otra vez, asi que si alguien me busca, estaré en la cocina para ya saben, pegar mi brazo…

Ella bufó, antes de volver a pagar la motosierra y a sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre, observando lo que había pasado. Cada parte ósea estaba destruida, todos los huesos que conformaban las costillas, la columna… Todo. Sería difícil volver a iniciar, considerando que varias de las partes estaban muy dañadas y necesitaría hacer, nuevamente, cada replica.

— Lo siento, Cat-san, pero nuevamente tendrá que esperar un nuevo cuerpo. Así no puedo reconstruirlo.

La cabeza que descansaba en la caja dejó de ver lo que era de su cuerpo para alzar sus dorados ojos y ver a la chica de cabello rosa. El señor Cat sonrió —. No te preocupes, querida, esperaré.

Sakura intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero esta no llego a los ojos del señor Cat.

— Tok, tok –otra vez el Hozuki volvió y Sakura gruñó.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Hey… Uhm… ¿te quedó algo de cinta adhesiva por casualidad?

* * *

Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos, bastante histérico y con el teléfono en la mano. ¡¿A dónde carajo se había escapado Naruto esta vez?! La conferencia había sido un asco cuando el rubio se había marchado en medio de esta y ahora tenían a los paparazzi alrededor suyo como abejas.

Cuando Iruka salió a la calle, vociferando el nombre del rubio por los cuatro vientos y preguntándole a cada extraño si no habían visto a Naruto, especificando de no ser ningún turista o un _gaejin_, nadie le supo dar respuesta y regreso a la disquera con las manos vacías. El jefe no estaría nada contento, pues una de sus fabulosas estrellas se había ido sin el consentimiento de la empresa de entretenimiento musical. Su empleo dependía de un mísero hilo ahora, se dijo interiormente Iruka, escuchando de nueva cuenta aquella maldita voz _"Los sentimos, el número que usted marcó esta fuera…" _

— Joder.

— No es propio de ti decir malas palabras.

— ¡Gya!

Una mujer de la nada apareció, comiendo algo de lo que pudo adivinar era una paleta de hielo. Iruka se puso arisco, igual que un gato que sacaba sus garras amenazantes cuando estaba en presencia de alguien que no era bienvenido, y este era el caso de Samui.

Una manager igual que él.

— Samui. –reconoció el castaño — ¿A qué se debe tu visita en _Pandora Records_? Me sorprende que una bruja como tú no se haya quemado en llamas al poner un pie en este lugar.

La fina ceja de la rubia se arqueó en un movimiento sarcástico, intentando no dar a conocer la furia que se desataba en sus ojos azules. — Esto es solo una disquera promedio, no una iglesia para que llegue a quemarme, Iruka. –contesto, dando el último mordisco a la paleta antes de quebrar con sus propios dientes el palito de madera.

En el rincón más olvidado de la mente de Iruka se estremeció al ponerse a pensar en cierta parte de su anatomía a la cual no le gustaría que le ocurriese lo mismo que el palito.

— Aún asi… –carraspeó, incómodo —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso ya es hora de limpiar los escusados? Porque de ser así, deja que te diga que te hace falta el desinfectante y el cepillo, oh, y además, que venir en falda no ayuda mucho. Pero, bueno, tal vez asi te logres conseguir alguna compañía para esta noche.

Samui no era de las mujeres que se encendieran por los estúpidos comentarios que babosos como Iruka siempre tendían a decir; esos idiotas eran unos lenguas flojas que no sabían cuando parar, que creían que han de tener la batalla ganada solamente porque se atreven a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta y creerse lo más gallitos.

Vaya perdedores.

— Gracias por la idea, Iruka. No sé cómo es que luzca con un traje de intendente, pero he de tomar muy en cuenta la idea. Pero estoy segura que eso podría ayudarte a ti. Por el día de hoy tengo suficientes citas con preciosas mujeres llenando mi agenda, agregar una más sería explotarme a mí misma y soy de esa clase de personas que prefiere el trabajo moderado. Saber que he laborado lo suficiente por un día me hace sentir satisfecha, pero se agradecen tus consejos, pese a ser un inexperto en el campo. –se burló e Iruka fue el que calló ahora.

El caso más humillante para un hombre enamorado era que la mujer de tu vida te engañara en tu misma cama. Pero lo peor de lo peor, lo que sin duda era una hecatombe, era que la mujer de tu vida, a la que le pedirías matrimonio y la que te daría todos los hijos te engañara con una mujer. No con un hombre, sino con una mujer.

En tu propia cama, donde se supone que tú le hacías el amor y era el lugar más maravilloso de todo el departamento, donde las sabanas tenían el aroma de ella con el que te despertabas todas las mañanas... Manchado ahora con el acto de infidelidad.

He ahí el odio de Iruka hacía Samui.

— Hum.

— Veo que se ha perdido de nuevo algo, ¿eh?

— Tsk.

Samui sonrió. — Lo vi todo por Internet. Una lástima que Naruto no pueda soportar aún la presión.

— Los paparazzi fueron esta vez muy lejos usando cosas personales que él no puede responder con facilidad. Aún no lo ha superado.

— Lo superaría fácilmente si su manager le diese el suficiente espacio para dejarlo pensar por él mismo y que no sea su representante quien se encargue de llevar por el rumbo que quiera su vida. Recuerda que solo somos las personas que los hacemos famosos y los damos a conocer en la sociedad, no somos su titiriteros ni mucho menos la copia de sus madres para andarles solucionando todo en esta vida.

El otro solo bufó. — No necesito los consejos de un aprendiz.

— No te estoy dando un consejo, es una observación de colega a colega. Te has descuidado, Iruka. ¿El estrés comienza a devorarte poco a poco?

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, estoy más ocupado en otros asuntos de mayor interés que en platicar con basura como tú. Tu presencia aquí me causa todavía curiosidad, pero de alguna manera me vendré enterando de tu inesperada y, poco agradable, visita.

— Descuida, has de enterarte más pronto de lo que canta un gallo. –respondió la rubia, viendo a través de la ventana que había detrás del otro manager — Solo cumplo uno de los caprichos de mi chico.

— ¿Tú chico? –alzó una ceja por el extraño título.

Generalmente Samui representaba a chicas lindas y con dotes artísticos. Cantantes, bailarinas, actrices… Todo lo que representaba el mundo artístico. A Samui no le agradaban las presencias masculinas, sobre todo siendo tan feminista, por eso era casi imposible que pudiese tener bajo su cargo a un chico, alguien del sexo opuesto. Muchos artistas masculinos pedían a gritos la ayuda de la rubia, pero esta se las negaba, recalcando el hecho de ser hombres y enfatizar su desagrado hacia estos. Ella era muy buena en su trabajo como manager, por eso era buscada pese a tener pocos años en la profesión a comparación con Iruka aun cuando ambos tuvieran casi la misma edad.

Por eso disculpad la reacción de Iruka con lo que Samui dijo.

— Oh cierto, ¿no te lo he dicho, eh? Y pensar que la noticia estaría volando a estas alturas. –miró al castaño — Pensé que un chismoso como tú ya lo sabría.

— ¿A quién llamas, "chismoso"?

— Uno no debería de ofenderse cuando se le dice la verdad de lo que realmente es.

— Yo me declaro "excelente capacitador para recaudar información interesante" cuando el asunto lo concierne. Te suplico que no me rebajes a ser un vil… Soplón.

— Puedes llamarlo como lo desees, para mí, el significado sigue siendo el mismo.

— Evitemos salirnos del tema y dime lo que quieres decirme. Sé que el fondo de tu alma te carcome por restregármelo en la cara.

La sonrisa de Samui fue lo suficiente autosuficiente y arrogante que le enchinaron los vellos del cuello a Iruka, sudando nervioso sin querer. ¿Aquello significaba algo?

— Represento ahora a Namikaze Menma, Iruka. Ahora lo digo con seguridad, hemos firmado los papeles hace un par de días y ahora me encargo de subirlo a la fama.

Había mencionado ya que, para él, Samui era una bruja que debería de ser exorcizada, ¿cierto?

* * *

— A mí me parece que está en su punto.

— ¿Lo cree así, Suigetsu-sensei?

— ¡Claro que sí! Apesta un poco, pero esta fresquecito. Si lo metemos al congelador…

— ¡No digas babosadas!

Un golpe retumbó entre todo el espacio reducido donde se encontraban los actuales presentes. La gran frente de Sakura se arrugó por la mueca de enojo que los comentarios innecesarios de Suigetsu le provocaban. Soltó un suspiro agotador y observó a su costado a la joven de orejas blancas, que agachó su cabeza y jugó con sus guantes.

— ¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte, eh, Hinata-chan?

— Gomen, Sakura-chan. E-Es que se parecían.

— ¡Sus hábitos son asquerosos! ¿Quién puede comer ramen todos los días sin empacharse o sin que se le tape el intestino de tanta harina? Su nivel de masa muscular puede que este estable, pero aún deforme. Órganos similares a un anciano de 80 años y tipo de sangre ordinaria. Por esto y por muchas otras cosas más quite a Namikaze Naruto de mi lista.

— G-Gomen. –sorbió su nariz mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su error y de hacer enojar a la de cabello rosa.

Sakura respingó en su sitio al ver llorar a la del vestidito todo mono. — Ah… Yo no…

— ¿Ves lo que provocas? –Suigetsu le daba palmaditas a la espalda de Hinata mientras miraba a Sakura, negando con la cabeza —. Ya la hiciste llorar, que mala eres Sakura. Muy mala.

— ¡Tú cállate! –gritó y después miró a Hinata que rompía a llorar —. N-No fue mi intensión culparte, Hinata. D-De hecho nada es tu culpa, lo que pasa es que… Yo… Bueno… Uhm… Es que… Pff. –bufó ella misma al no saberse como explicar — De acuerdo, lo usaré a él, pero por favor, deja de llorar.

— Ie, no puedo dejar las cosas así. Si Sakura-chan pidió a Namikaze Menma-san, iré a buscarlo. –dijo con seguridad la de cabello negro.

— Demo, ¿no sería demasiado sospechoso que los dos gemelos desaparecieran en el mismo día? –opinó Suigetsu al ver como la de orejas blancas buscaba un objeto puntiagudo.

— Claro que sospecharían. Esto era un riesgo que preví, pero que podría ocultarlo, pero ahora que se ha causado toda esta confusión… –la Haruno suspiró — No me queda más remedio que usarlo. Total, no puedo desperdiciar un cuerpo asi.

— Me voy.

La voz anunciar su ida hizo que Sakura alzara la mirada y observara como Hinata caminaba hacia escaleras arriba.

— ¡Hinata, no salgas! Ya hiciste suficientes apariciones por el día de hoy y no tengo más gas de la amnesia para evitar que las personas que te han visto olviden todo lo relacionado contigo.

— P-Pero, me he equivocado y tengo que remediar mis errores.

— Sé que te has equivocado, pero eso le sucede a cualquiera, además, con esto es suficiente, ahora por favor, deja la pierna de Huesos-chan sino, se enfadará.

Hinata miró a los ojos de Sakura y le vio sonreír. Ella asintió y bajó las escaleras, yendo hacia el rincón de todo el lugar y poniendo en su lugar la pierna del esqueleto de ahí que le entrecerró los ojos y se hizo más para un lado, haciéndole una señal de que le cortaría la cabeza si se atrevía a arrebatarle uno de sus huesos otra vez.

— Gomenasai. –le hizo una reverencia.

— Bien, bien, ya que todos tenemos nuestros huesos y brazos pegados… –si, Suigetsu no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de recalcárselo a Sakura —… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

— Sencillo, quitarle todos los órganos, hacer todo el procesamiento debido de mi fábrica de zombies y seguir con el mismo plan. –explicó Sakura, tranquilamente.

— ¿Lo utilizarás tal como esta? –apuntó el cuerpo del rubio, donde había unos moretones bastante feos donde la sangre seca se resaltaba.

— Claro que no. Le reemplazare algunas cosas. Hinata, necesitaré que vayas al supermercado y me compres dos pares de pies con talla del número 7 y dos brazos con una longitud de 80 cm.

— ¡Hai!

— ¡¿Por qué Hinata-chin irá al supermercado y yo no?!

— Porque tiendes a emocionarte con la mercancía que no podré pagar. Asi que no.

— Tsk, no es mi culpa que los cerebros estén al dos por uno, ¿sabes?

— ¿Para que necesitas un cerebro? Los gusanos se lo comerán antes de que tú tengas una idea.

— Oye. –se quejó, molesto.

— Como sea, hay que llevarlo a la sala de cirugías y preparar todo el equipo. –Sakura dio las órdenes y Suigetsu y Hinata las acataron.

Hinata tomó la parte donde la cabeza de Naruto se encontraba ubicada y empezó a jalar la camilla hacia donde Sakura se dirigía también. Le miró de nuevo, recordando haber sido precisamente ella quien lo había arrollado con el carro. Obviamente los planes no salieron como debían, pues se había equivocado de persona. Sakura no quiso a Namikaze Naruto, quería a Namikaze Menma por muy sus razones y ella no le trajo el correcto, y pese a que la de cabello rosado le dijo que no había ningún problema, se sentía muy mal por no cumplir las cosas como Sakura se las dijo desde un principio, considerando lo presionada que se encontraba por eso del concurso…

Ella abrió los ojos. ¡Oh, había dado a conocer más de lo necesario en este capítulo de lo que se vería más adelante! Sacudió la cabeza y le volvió a mirar, notando lo dorado de sus hebras y la textura de su piel que aún no se había vuelto pálido como muchos otros cuerpos. Ladeo el rostro, llena de curiosidad de no ver el efecto en este. Qué extraño.

Hinata dio un brinco y detuvo sus pasos abruptamente cuando los parpados se abrieron cual platos para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Suigetsu también detuvo sus pasos y Sakura miró hacia atrás.

— O-Orejas blancas… Tú… O-Otra vez…

Hinata se quedó tiesa en su lugar.

¿Él la había reconocido?

Pero sobre todo…

¡¿Aún seguía con vida?!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Gracias por comentar!


End file.
